This invention concerns a method for fastening anchoring means in boreholes, and more particularly, this invention is directed to the use of a mortar composed of foamable, 2-component, reactive resin composition to fix anchoring means such as a tie bar in boreholes.
The use of 2-component reactive resins as fastening agents, for example, to fix tie bars in boreholes, is well known. Generally, 2-chamber cartridges are used for this purpose; the walls of the cartridge consist of material that can easily be destroyed, or double cartridges with a static mixer are used. In one case, the mixing of the two components, which is required for curing, takes place with the help of the anchoring means by mixing the cartridge contents after destruction of the cartridge walls or by mixing the two components in the static mixer and using the mixture so obtained for the particular fixing purpose. The use of reactive resin compositions for such purposes as the fixing means in hollow checker firebrick, in punched boreholes or in cleaved materials makes it necessary to employ considerable quantities of resin composition. As a consequence, the consumption of raw material is high and the manufacture, packaging, transport and storage are correspondingly expensive. At times, several 2-chamber cartridges are required for one fixing process, or only a few points of attachment can be produced with one double cartridge.